Currently, display screens are configured in most of electronic devices. Various contents can be displayed via a display screen, hence a user obtains corresponding information when looking over the contents displayed on the display screen and people's daily lives are facilitated greatly.
A display location, for display contents generated by an application, in a display window corresponding to the application has been defined in the development of the application. Therefore, the display location for the display contents generated by the application on the display screen is constant in the case that a display location of the display window corresponding to the application is not changed.
However, a gazing region of the user on the display screen is inconstant. Therefore, a display region for new display contents on the display screen does not fit with a current gazing region of the user.